Yafuri the Assassin
by Lobchael
Summary: Another mission for our favorite assassin, but is it so easy as it first appeared to be? Warning for strong sexual contents and depravity.


**Yafuri the Assassin**

_**Genre:**_ Horror / Torture / Assassination

_**Characters:**_ Yafuri Chao, Zaza (somewhat)

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Black Blood Brothers.

_**Summary:**_ Another mission for our favorite assassin, but is it so easy as it first appeared to be?  
Warning for strong sexualcontents and depravity.

_**Warnings for Torture, Sex, Vampirism and Cannibalism.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

--

The stench of human sweat, blood, urine and sex was appalling even through the heavy rain.  
His sensitive vampire senses were on edge and it would be almost unbearable when he finally got inside.  
The mission was simple enough, go and kill Gorge Lance, the owner of the biggest and most exclusive multimillionaire club in town.  
The Slaughter House was a huge old slaughterhouse gone out of business and now served as a big party club for the super rich and super bored.  
When the cocaine didn't give the right buzz or when sex clubs just didn't cut it this was the place to go.  
Because inside anything went.  
Sex, drugs and booze flowed in each night.  
Only the invited could get in and well armed and trained guards patrolled the area.  
The owner was a huge perverted man named Gorge Lance and he was a Vampire hater, with his constantly increasing wallet he was becoming a threat to Cassa's and the Kowloon cause.  
The hit would bee easy enough but getting in and out was harder.  
As he was a Vampire hater the guards probably had special training or at least special ammo.

The rain was dripping down the roof he was sitting on overlooking the club.  
A two leveled building with an unused basement.  
Gorge was probably on the second floor with his whores and some guards in a hard to reach area.  
Four guards and one door attendant that checked everybody's pass and also checked them for weapons although there were plenty inside for sexual play guarded the entrance.  
The plan was to cross over the roof and take out the two guards patrolling the only roof entrance and the sneak his way in.  
He was wet and cold right now.  
He hated to wait and those damned guards didn't get either bored or even took a simple smoke, anything to cause a distraction so he could launch himself on top of them.  
Rain was leaking inside his shoes and his toes could make that squishy sound when he moved them.  
It was in a back alley, that was good and most people didn't know that it even existed, and the cops were paid not to interfere.  
His blade felt heavy on his back and sleep was creeping behind his eyelids.

Then it happened.  
One of the guards went around the corner to take a piss.  
Yafuri crouched down into jumping position and boosted with Vampire powers, he lunched away high above the now lonely guard.  
The blade made contact with his skin before he even got a chance to see what came swishing through the air.  
His head made a hard bump sound as it fell from his shoulders.  
The sound of his body heavily collapsing into the ground alerted the other guard that something was wrong.  
Turning the corner with his pants still not zipped up he went straight into Yafuri's out stretched sword.  
The tip piercing his throat easily.  
The guard fell back trying to scream but all that was heard was a gurgle as blood flowed down his throat, making him choke.  
He reached for his gun but Yafuri didn't need another guard up here right now and severed the guard's right hand easily.  
He then bent down over the scared and now out of his mind in shock guard.  
Tilting the guards head back, making the blood spray him in the face, Yafuri bent down and liked the fatal wound tasting the sweat warm blood in his mouth.  
The guard died soon there after from the sever blood loss.  
Picking up and plugging in the earpiece Yafuri would have some warning incase the dead guards were found.  
Hiding them easily by dumping them from the roof down into a dumpster below.  
It caused quite a ruckus but the music was so loud that nothing could have warned the people inside.  
After opening the door leading down Yafuri was struck by a heat wave from inside.  
The temperature was high and the music almost deafening.  
The steel staircase led down into what looked like a changing room for men.  
The floor was sticky with red shoe prints.  
Yafuri could smell blood and excrement from humans.  
He peered through the door and saw a corridor filled with boxes and crates.  
People rush forth and back.  
The music was so loud that he didn't even hear the man coming up from behind him.  
"Are you going to stand there much longer?" The man yelled to be heard over the techno beat.  
Yafuri turned around and didn't know what to do.  
The fat man dressed in a French maids outfit pushed by him.  
"Nice blood effect little buddy." The flabby man said and tripped out in his to tight high heels.  
Yafuri quickly looked in the mirror and saw that the blood he had sucked from the dead guard was smeared over his face from the splash made by the throat cut.  
He quickly took of his yellow jacket and hides his blade under it.  
Trying something new he went out in the corridor.  
A guard simply walked by him.  
They thought that he was there partying?  
Walking towards one of the big swing doors he walked into a scene that he will forever remember.

There was people dancing, taking drugs, men having sex with men and women at the same time, booze flowed in green hoses coming from the roof.  
Some were getting whipped while they were getting a blowjob.  
Fat people ate raw meat and gorged down wine and liquor in such speed that most threw up and then continued to eat.  
From the same plate.  
The scene made Yafuri both sick and nauseous.  
And then he felt a firm grip of his left butt cheek.  
"Mmm I like them young." A big breasted woman in her forties had reached out for him, and when Yafuri turned to protest or at least cut the bitch head of she grabbed his cook instead and gave him atongue kiss.  
He could do nothing while she hade his nuts in a vice grip.  
Suddenly a big man forcefully lifted the woman away from him.  
"All boy toys are for Mr. Lance!" He barked as he pushed the highly drug induced woman away.  
'Boy Toys?' Yafuri though until the big man returned and pushed him back inside a smaller changing room.  
"Get your gear on and get upstairs, Mr. Lance is horny and waiting for you!" And with that he went away.  
Turning around Yafuri found him in a dressing room for the staff or the whores more likely.  
Thinking that it will be to hard to sneak around in his usual outfit and the loud music made it hard for him to concentrate enough to make use of his Vampire powers.  
They took quite the focus to use.  
In one of the closet there was an outfit made for boys roughly his size.  
"So he's a pedo, hu?" And hopping that no one ever will find out about this he unbuckled his belt.

The music made him queasy but nothing made his stomach turn as much as what he saw befor him now.  
He walked from the "Dance" room to the actual "Sex" room.  
Yafuri had seen sex before on Zaza's computer.  
And this was not regular sex.  
Men and women hung from leatherstraps to metal chains hooks piercing their skin.  
All while getting everything from blow to fist jobs.  
His innocent eyes had seen a lot of gore and bloodshed but this was just sick.  
Who in their right mind could want that?  
The blade was left in the changing room closet and he only took a small well hidden shiv with him.  
With his natural Vampire strength and speed it would be a walk in the park.  
There were maybe 50 to 60 people altogether in the club and maybe 30 of them were in this room.  
It was crowded and the smell of sex and sweat was nauseating.  
The outfit was something he could never dream about wearing.

Not even in his nightmares but it helped lowering suspicions and allowed him to go direct to Gorge.  
He wore a small mini tank top in bright pink, a pair of super tight bicycle pants that without his underwear on showed everything, a pair of knee high socks in rainbow colors and not least a pair of slightly to small pink hard lacquered shoes.  
His hair was pulled back in two ponytails splitting his normal haircut in two.  
He looked ridiculous and people grabbed and slapped his ass were ever he passed, he wanted to cut them so badly.  
He must have looked really odd with all the dry blood in his face too.

Finally reaching the staircase leading up he was searched by a guard with a metal sweeper but the shiv hidden in his hair was made of plastic and didn't make a sound.  
He was lead into a big bedroom chamber made entirely out of red velvet.  
The man was laying in a bed completely nude with a huge hard on pointing straight up to the roof.  
"Mmm you are pretty, come here and get your tight little ass full of my big man meat…"  
The flabby man could almost finish that sentence as Yafuri speed across the room in super human speed, the shiv ready in hand as soon as the door closed.  
The sharp plastic blade cut deep in sweaty flesh.  
But Gorge moved faster than Yafuri had anticipated and pushed the smaller male away from him.  
The cut was right below his throat.  
"You little fuck, now I'm going to eat your flesh!" The man screamed as he picked up something looking like a mace or a pickaxe and charged Yafuri with almost superhuman force.  
The blow from the mace thing struck Yafuri in his side and he flew across the room, crashing down into a heap of pillows and old plates.  
And bones.  
Lots and lots of human bones.  
The 'eat your flesh' thing might be more than a threat.  
The next blow came crashing down, the hysterical music made it hard for Yafuri to concentrate but he managed to dodge in the last second.  
The sharp edge managed to rip his tight pants up really good on the backside, exposing his rump completely although the pants didn't really hid that much in the first place.  
Yafuri kicked around landing a lacquered pink shoe straight to the bridge of Gorges nose cracking it easily.  
The brute man screamed and flailed around with the mace out stretched as if blinded.  
He managed to get a lucky strike at Yafuri's arm, the bladed end of the mace reaching through his flesh down to his bone.  
Yafuri screamed as he felt the tip of the mace biting in.  
It was silver edged; 'man this guy really hates Vampires.' Yafuri thought as he did a daring try to kill his opponent as he was pinned down, the much larger man pressing his body weight down on him.  
With a well aimed throw the shiv left his hand and embedded it self in Gorge left eyeball.  
His screams knew no end and that was Yafuri's chance.  
Launching himself over his opponent as Gorge drew back his mace, Yafuri landed another kick, this time straight down on the shiv making it go all the way through Gorge's skull.  
The screams stopped and the huge man toppled over, quite dead.  
Yafuri panted hard, the cut in his arm bleed heavily and now his pants were ripped in the back.  
Cutting open a pillow and using the fabrics as a crude bandage and then finishing the job.  
Biting down hard and messy in Gorge neck Yafuri did his best to make it sloppy and crude like some wild animal attacked him.  
Now everybody would know that you couldn't hide from Vampires.  
His blood tasted weird and full of drugs.  
Trying hard not to draw attention Yafuri opened the door and walked by the guard that was clearly busy getting a blowjob from one of the costumers.  
It was hard to walk straight with all the drugs in his system even though his Vampire power did their best dampening the effect.  
And as before the slaps and pinching of his butt began as he walked across the "Sex" and "Dance" rooms again.  
This time it felt weirder as his butt was exposed and some men and women gave some really disgusting propositions about licking his butt or sucking his toes.  
Seriously what was wrong with this people?  
Managing finding his way back to the dressing room Yafuri quickly changed into his old outfit and same as before hid his sword and inserting the earpiece again and apparently no one had found the dead guards yet.  
Using his newly boosted Vampire powers to their max it was no problem getting outside and jumping to the nearby roofs.  
The rain had stopped and soon the guards would find their boss dead with his throat ripped open.  
The human would get angry with the Vampires and a war was soon impossible to avoid, and in the chaos of that war Adam Wong would be arisen again to led his children to victory and a new area of Vampire rule.  
Zaza soon picked Yafuri up and the both of them took of in a plastic semi big boat.  
They were heading to their new destiny in the city were Jiro Mochizuki apparently lived.  
Yafuri couldn't wait to test his strength against the Silver Blade.  
It would be a blood fest.

Fin.

--

**There you are.  
This is like a start to my huge story soon coming up so check my page for updates.  
Please R and I will be happy.**


End file.
